Lunatyk
by sassyholmes
Summary: Magnus zrywa z Alekiem tuż po tym jak odkrył, że jego ulubiony Nocny Łowca spotyka się z Camille. Zainspirowana piosenką Adama Lamberta "Sleepwalker" napisałam tą oto miniaturkę. Odczucia Aleca i Magnusa po niszczącym ich oboje rozstaniu.


Magnus Bane & Alexander Lightwood.

I am sleepwalker...

song: Adam Lambert - "Sleepwalker"

 _Zobaczyłem Twoje zdjęcie wiszące w pustym przedpokoju,_

Alec siedział nieruchomo na swoim łóżku wpatrując się tępo w ścianę szklistymi oczami. Jego serce biło głucho i miarowo jakby nic się nie stało. Odgłos bijącego serca docierał do niego jak echo. Krew szumiała w uszach. Powoli zamknął powieki i przygryzł wargę aż do krwi. Poczuł słony smak czerwonej cieczy na swoim języku. Och, gdyby tak mógł zniknąć na parę chwil i zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Zatkał sobie dłońmi uszy i jęknął cicho. W tej samej chwili jego serce pękło na milion drobniutkich kawałeczków.

 _Usłyszałem głos, kt_ _óry zna_ _łem i nie byłem w stanie stamtąd odejść._

Magnus siedział na swojej różowej kanapie, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z whiskey. Kolejną zresztą. Zacisnął na niej palce, po czym szybko wypił resztkę trunku. Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Szklanka z hukiem wylądowała na stoliczku do kawy, na którym walały się papierowe kubki po kawie i pojemniki po żarciu. Przeczesał się po przetłuszczonych, czarnych, oklapniętych włosach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wygląda najlepiej. Ale cóż z tego? Kiedy życie się wali, wygląd nie jest najważniejszy. Potarł przekrwione oczy dłońmi i zwinął się w kulkę. Bał się zasnąć. Bał się tego, co miała przynieść noc. Co noc śniło mu się to samo. Niedowierzający wzrok Alexandra. Jego odejście. Puste pułki. Jego niewiarygodnie niebieskie oczy i ten uroczy uśmiech, który zawsze sprawiał, że nie mógł się oprzeć temu małemu Nocnemu Łowcy. A teraz wszystko było stracone.

 _To wywołało u mnie wspomnienia końca tego wszystkiego,_

Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na uszach i upadł na podłogę. Kolana stuknęły o nieprzyjemny, zimny grunt. Czuł się taki samotny. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Odejście Magnusa zabolało go bardziej niż wcześniej myślał. Zależało mu na nim. I to bardzo. Kochał go na wszelkie sposoby, kochał jego brokat, błyszczące, ekstrawaganckie ubrania, uśmiech, kocie oczy, nawet te głupie ksywki, którymi go nazywał...Odgarnął dłonią przydługą grzywkę, którą miał obciąć, ale tego nie zrobił.

 _Zasmakowałem tych wszystkich, zasmakowałem tych wszystkich łez ponownie._

Magnus nie zasnął. Czuwał. Trwał w takim stanie od tygodnia, czyli od rozstania z...Wstrzymał oddech. Nie potrafił wymówić, nawet w myślach, imienia jego byłego ukochanego. BYŁEGO. Jak to smutno brzmiało. A do niedawna byli nierozłączni: spali razem, gotowali razem obiad, nawet, gdy on przypalał makaron to...On śmiał się i dawał mu pstryczka w nos. Tamte chwile na zawsze zostaną w jego sercu. Uczucie do Nocnego Łowcy wyryło mu się głęboką raną w serce, które nadal krwawiło obficie. I nie zamierzało przestać. On był wszystkim, całym jego światem. Żył już bardzo długo i nie mógł się obejść bez ślicznego, niebieskookiego Anioła? Zaśmiał się gorzko sięgając po album ze zdjęciami.

 _Na zewnątrz pada deszcz, ale tu żadna kropla we mnie nie uderza,_

Alec siedział oparty o łóżko, twarz schowaną miał w miękkiej kołdrze. Płacz nieco go zmęczył, a złamane serce bolało, niemal rozwalając mu klatkę piersiową. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Od tygodnia nie wychodził z pokoju, nie pozwalał, aby Izzy, a tym bardziej Jace go odwiedzali. Nie chciał okazać słabości, która ogarnęła nim bardziej niż by tego chciał czy spodziewał. Nocny Łowca powinien być silny, chłodny, bez emocji. Uniósł głowę. Czerwone otoczki wokół oczu świadczyły o czymś innym. O tym, że miłość potrafi powoli i skutecznie zabijać.

 _Krzyczę ku niebu, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z moich ust._

Magnus, leżąc przeglądał po kolei zdjęcia, które zdążył zrobić podczas ich podróży dookoła świata jak i w codziennym życiu. On w fartuszku stojący w kuchni i robiący obiad, On śmiejący się do obiektywu, On robiący głupie miny, On śpiący smacznie w poprzek łóżka. Westchnął cicho i odruchowo palcem pogłaskał lśniący papier. "Wróć do mnie, Alexandrze..."

 _To tak, jakbym nawet nie potrafił czuć po tym, w jaki spos_ _ób mnie dotyka_ _łeś._

Alec powoli wstał z podłogi po wielogodzinnym siedzeniu w jednym miejscu. Tyłka już nawet nie czuł. Ale mniejsza z tym. Ból tyłka nie mógł się równać z bólem psychicznym, który trawił go jak ogień. Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do okna. Otworzył go na oścież. Do środka wpadło świeże, mroźne powietrze Nowego Jorku. Jednak i to mu nie pomogło. Rozpacz ściskała mu gardło, a serce krwawiło. On się dusił. Magnus był dla niego jak tlen. Potrzebował go, aby dalej żyć.

 _Nie śpię, ale nie jestem obudzony po tym, w jaki spos_ _ób mnie kocha_ _łeś._

Mijały dni, a Magnus wciąż nie wydobył się z tego marazmu, w który wpadł. Szarosine cienie pod oczami, przekrwione białka oczne świadczyły o tym najdobitniej. Czarownik nie potrafił śnić. Wraz z odejściem Alexandra jego sny się skończyły. Nie miał już o czym marzyć. Stanął przy oknie. Zachodzące Słońce świeciło pomarańczowo-złotym blaskiem, który rzucał mu się w oczy. Potarł dłonią swoją nieogoloną brodę. Czuł się zmęczony. Niewyobrażalnie zmęczony. Jak nigdy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu.

 _Nie mogę tego zmienić. Uderzam ciągle w mur, kt_ _órego nie potrafi_ _ę rozbić._

Tak jak i w pozostałe dnie Alec siedział nieruchomo na łóżku w tej samej pozycji co zawsze. Bo i co miał niby innego robić? Od ponad 2 tygodni nie wychodził nigdzie, nawet na polowania. Kruczoczarne włosy pozlepiane na skroniach przez pot tworzyły koronę wokół jego bladej, teraz zszarzałej twarzy. Wychudłe policzki, cienie pod oczami, zapadłe oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że Alec stał się chodzącym zombie. Łamało to serce jego siostrze, Izzy, która codzinnie do niego przychodziła, aby go wesprzeć. Choćby duchowo. Serce jej się łamało, widząc swojego brata w takim stanie.

 _Powiedziałem, że tylko błąkam się z szeroko zamkniętymi oczami przez Ciebie._

Od czasu rozstania z Magnusem, Alec nie potrafił normalnie spać, funkcjonować. Żal i smutek zabijały go od wewnątrz, co odbijało się w jego fizycznym wyglądzie. Przestało mu zależeć na tym jak wygląda, jakby to kiedykolwiek go obchodziło. Przygryzł sobie wargę, aż zaczęła z niej płynąć krew. Słodko-gorzka ciecz popłynęła ciurkiem, brudząc nieskazitelną alabstrową cerę chłopaka. Niemal nie czuł lepkiej i nieprzyjemnej mokrej krwi, która opuszczała jego ciało. Nic nie czuł. Poza pustką. Czuł się jak ślepiec bez swojego przewodnika. Nastała dla niego ciemność.

 _Jestem lunatykiem. Jestem lunatykiem. Uwolnij mnie z tego snu._

Magnus zacisnął dłonie na swoic uszach. Od paru dni ktoś dobijał się do jego drzwi, a on udawał, że go nie ma. Bo właściwie go nie było. Przestał istnieć od czasu rozstania z...a niech to! Wciąż boli. Zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi. 'Magnus, weź się w garść.' - usiłował się zmotywować do dalszego działania, lecz nic nie pomagało. Pogrążał się w rozpaczy i depresji, z których nikt nie mógł go wyciągnąć.

 _Dokądkolwiek nie p_ _ójd_ _ę, widzę kolejne wspomnienie._

Po 3 tygodniach Alec zaczął wychodzić z Instytutu. Jednak dokolwiek by się nie udał, wciąż widywał te miejsca, do których chodził na randki razem z Magnusem. Ich ulubiona knajpa, ławka w parku...Jakimś cudem wciąż nogi prowadziły go w te miejsca, które niegdyś mu były drogie, a teraz przypominały o utraconej miłości. Swoimi niezwykle błękitnymi oczami wpatrywał się jak Słońce zachodzi i nadchodzi ciemność. Kolejna, nieprzespana noc.

 _I wszystkie te miejsca, kt_ _óre zwykli_ _śmy znać ,są tutaj tylko po to, aby mnie prześladować._

Czarownik również wyszedł z ukrycia po dobrych 3 tygodniach. Włóczył się najczęściej wieczorem, gdy nikt go nie widział, a jeśli widział to pewnie mu współczuł i szedł dalej. Najczęściej wkładał na siebie czarne lub szarobure ubrania. Włosy wisiały w strączkach wokół jego szczupłej twarzy. Ręce z obgryzionymi paznokciami wkładał w kieszenie ciasnych spodni i ruszał na "podbój" miasta. I tak pewnego razu spotkał przez przypadek Aleca, który spacerował wzdłuż brzegu całkiem zatopiony w swoich myślach. Magnus gwałtownie się zatrzymał, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej niż powinno. Widok byłego ukochanego poruszyło go do głębi, aż miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

 _Błąkam się bez celu czując się tak zagubionym i samotnym._

Czarnowłosy Nocny Łowca czuł, że jest przez kogoś obserwowany, ale wolał udać, że tego nie zauważa. Czuł tylko niewyobrażalny ból, który go rozrywał od środka. Przeczesał palcami swoje półdługie włosy. Stanął w miejscu i podniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na osobie, która wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie. 'Magnus' - to była pierwsza myśl, która wskoczyła mu do głowy. Stał jak sparaliżowany i patrzył się w oczy czarownika. Przestał oddychać. Tylko patrzył.

 _Jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę, ale Ty nie chcesz mnie._

Widok jego ukochanego Anioła sprawiło, że ciężar, który przygniatał jego klatkę piersiową zelżał i w końcu mógł swobodnie oddychać. Jęknął cicho. Ta lekkość uderzyła w niego tak gwałtownie i nagle, że niemal się zachwiał.

-Alexander...- szepnął, jakby sam do siebie i zrobił krok do przodu. Bijące serce upewniało go, że nadal żyje. I ma dla kogo żyć. -Wróć do mnie...- po tych słowach wpił mu się zachłannie w wargi, uniemożliwiając mu odpowiedź. Alec początkowo stał jak słup soli. Czuł ciepłe, miękkie usta Magnusa na swoich wargach. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, który został natychmiast uciszony przez wygłodniałego Magnusa, który objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Nocny Łowca jakby się ocknął i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wplótł swoje palce w długie włosy czarownika tak jak kiedyś to robił i pocałował namiętnie. W chwili, gdy ich usta zetknęły się, cały świat przestał istnieć. Istnieli tylko oni. Nikt więcej. Palce Magnusa zacisnęły się na koszulce chłopaka, a na ich czubkach pojawiły się turkusowe iskry. Przecież nic nigdy się nie zmienia, prawda? Alec uśmiechnął się przez łzy i wtulił się w swojego czarownika. Ich rozstanie uświadomiło mu, jak bardzo go kocha i jak wiele jest w stanie dla niego poświęcić, byleby tylko był przy nim.

-Wrócę, Mags, wrócę...- odszepnał do ucha Magnusa, a na jego wargach pojawił się po raz pierwszy od ponad 3 tygodni uśmiech. Niewielki, ale ważne, że się pokazał. Od tej pory mieli iść razem przez życie. Tyle jeszcze na nich czekało.


End file.
